peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-17 ; Comments *John announces the winner of the Black Dog cassette competition. *A 70 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available. *Peel mentions that members of Headcase are all 14 year olds. Sessions *Source Direct repeat of their one and only session. Session first broadcast 03 April 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: Time Tunnel (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Dick Dale: King Of the Surf Guitar (Live Version) (album - Better Shred Than Dead - The Dick Dale Anthology) Rhino *Skeleton Key: The World's Most Famous Undertaker (CD - Skeleton Key) Dedicated *Reflection: Transparent (album - The Errornormous World) Clear CLR432 '''@ $ *Dawn Of The Replicants: Non Capisco (2x7" - Violent Sundays E.P.) EastWest $''' intro only *Yabby You & Prophets: Nuh Falla Dem (album - Jah Will Be Done) Prophet '''@ ::(BBC Radio One trailer) *Headcase: Once Again (7" - Once Again / Summertime) Trash Shity Rekids *Stony Sleep: Pimp With A Flat (album - Music For Chameleons) Big Cat *Source Direct: Call And Response (session) @''' *Ivor Cutler: Half & Half (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 '''@ *Saturnhead: ‘A Bit Too Much (LP - Introducing Arizona’s Thin Mistake)’ Resolution *'File 1' begins *Wedding Present: ‘Shatner (CD – Evening Sessions 1986-1994)’ Strange Fruit *Time Stretch Armstrong: ‘The Driving Force (12 inch)’ Stay Up Forever @ $ *DM Bob & The Deficits: ‘Alligator Woman (LP – Bush Hog’n Man)’ Crypt Records :: (9:30 news) *Hybirds: ‘Seventeen (CD Single)’ Heavenly *Ras Shiloh: Look In The World (7 inch) Flames @ $ *Source Direct: ‘Stone Killer Remix’ (Peel Session) @ $ *Scarfo: 'Cosmonaut No. 7 (LP – Luxury Plane Crash)’ Deceptive *Unknown Artist: ‘I Lost My Girl To An Argentinean Cowboy (Various Artists CD – The Human Breakdown Of Absurdity – MSR Madness, Vol 3)’ Carnage Press $''' :: (JP: A heart warming piece no doubt about that.’) *Design And Fury: Hyperdrosis '''@ :: (Tape flip) *Dreadzone: ‘Heat The Pot (CD – Biological Radio)’ Virgin @ $ *Fats Domino: ‘I Can’t Go On Rosalie (CD – Imperial Singles Volume 2)’ Ace *Beatnik Filmstars: ‘Now I’m A Millionaire (Various Artists CD – Little Darla Has A Treat For You Volume 7)’ Darla Records *Source Direct: ‘Computer State’ (Peel Session) @''' *Tofu Love Frogs: ‘Chief O’Neils / Mooncoin Jig (CD - Vegetable Attack)’ Not On Label ::(JP: Here’s Claire Sturgess) *'''File 1 ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-07-17 (incomplete) *2) dat_136.mp3 *3) 020A-H09041XXXXXX-0200A0 *4) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE361 ;Length *1) 01:12:15 *2) 04:00:37 (02:28:27-03:23:36) (02:33:19-02:44:43 unique) *3) 01:55:56 *4) 1:31:21 (41:38-1:15:09) (to 47:39 additional to 1)) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 136 *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE361 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 361 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H9041/2) *4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library